Niewola w Gehennie
by poem93
Summary: Dramiona ( 18) - czasy po przegranej wojnie. Światem czarodziejów rządzi Lord Voldemort. Ze względu na czas i miejsce akcji opowiadanie jest wulgarne i nieocenzurowane. Opowiadanie nieregularne. Brak pięknej miłości.
1. Chapter 1

UWAGA!

* Tego opowiadania NIE POWINNY czytać osoby poniżej 18 roku życia.

* Jeżeli ktoś młodszy zabiera się za tę lekturę robi to na WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ.

* Ten utwór ze względu na czas i miejsce akcji jest wulgarne.

* Słownictwo jest nieocenzurowane.

* Opisy niektórych scen, być może dramatycznych, drastycznych i erotycznych (o ile się takie w ogólne pojawią) również są nieocenzurowane.

Niewola w Gehennie 1.

- Powiedz mi, jak jest tam na górze? - usłyszałam pytanie, które wydobyło się z ust jedenastoletniej Elizabeth, która jako jedyna z nas miała jeszcze wystarczająco siły na to, by mówić.

Zamknęłam przymknęłam spuchnięte powieki i oblizałam spierzchnięte wargi, zanim zorientowałam się, że Elizabeth mówiła do mnie. Z trudem rozejrzałam się po ciemnym lochu próbując odnaleźć dziewczynkę. Mojej prawej stronie leżało parę kobiet, które płytko oddychały. Zapach, który wydzielały kiedyś z pewnością by mnie zemdlił, ale w obecnej chwili nic już nie robiło na mnie większego wrażenia. Pomijając zapach rozkładającej się powoli panny Frish, która zmarła przed bodajże trzema dniami.

A może to już były trzy miesiące?

Poczułam jak coś zaczęło podchodzić mi do gardła. Szybko odtrąciłam od siebie myśli o zwłokach znajdujących się w lewym kącie. Jeśli tej nocy nikt ich stamtąd nie zabierze to z pewnością dzisiaj pojawią się u nas goście w postaci szczurów. Jedyna szansa na to, by móc któregoś złapać i zjeść.

- Jasno – mruknęłam zachrypniętym głosem. W myśli przeklęłam siebie za to, że nie dotrzymałam swojej obietnicy. Miałam codziennie mówić, by nie mieć problemów ze strunami głosowymi. Fakt, początkowo trzymałam się tego, ale po kilkunastu miesiącach zaprzestałam mówienia. Normalne dla kogoś, kto od dłuższego czasu przebywa zamknięty w niewoli. Nikomu się nie chce mówić kiedy już minie okres nadziei na to, że będzie lepiej. Kiedy człowiek uświadamia sobie, że jest na straconej pozycji przestaje marzyć o tym, by się wydostać na zewnątrz. Wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo i zaczyna się posługiwać instynktem. Oby tylko zjeść, napić... Nikogo nie obchodzą inne osoby. Najważniejsze jest to, by jak najdłużej przeżyć.

Chyba, że jest się już na takim etapie, który polega na oczekiwaniu na śmierć.

- Nie pamiętam jak wygląda świat – powiedziała z żalem w głosie Elizabeth, która przesunęła w moją stronę. Nie musiałam długo czekać. Już chwilę później usłyszałam jęk dziewczynki, która została porażona cruciatusem. Jedno lekkie pociągnięcie łańcuchem wystarczyło, by zaklęcie zaczęło działać. Cholerni śmierciożercy. Mieli uciechę z naszego bólu.

- Nie ruszaj się, Elizabeth – wychrypiałam. - To zaraz przejdzie. Siedź spokojnie, ja się przysunę – dodałam. Wcale nie miałam na to ochoty, ale z nas dwóch to ja byłam bardziej odporna na czary rzucone na łańcuchy. - Wszystko w porządku?

Widziałam jak Elizabeth kiwnęła niepewnie głową. Westchnęłam. Jedna z kobiet poruszyła się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę przyglądałam się jej w obawie, że będzie próbowała zrobić komuś krzywdę, ale na szczęście chyba jej się coś tylko śniło.

Nie wiedziałam ile czasu minęło od kiedy zostałam zamknięta w lochach. Przypuszczałam, że znajdowałam się tutaj od co najmniej roku, ale nie mogłam być tego pewna, bo po kilku tygodniach straciłam rachubę czasu. Tyle osób przewinęło się przez te lochy, że już nie byłam w stanie ich zliczyć. Wiele kobiet poddawało się i umierały ze strachu, inne zostały przeniesione (Merlin jeden wie gdzie), niektóre zostały zabrane do roboty fizycznej (cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć), a pozostałe (w tym ja) czekały nadal w lochach albo na śmierciożerców, albo na śmierć.

- Chciałabym na chwilę wyjść na zewnątrz. Chciałabym zobaczyć słońce – powiedziała jakiś czas później Elizabeth.

Gdyby teraz ktoś dałby mi możliwość wyjścia na zewnątrz, to jestem przekonana, że tylko po to, bym oślepła. Mój wzrok, który zdążył się przyzwyczaić do życia w ciemności, z pewnością nie dałby rady znieść kontaktu ze światłem słonecznym. Nie chciałam tego mówić Elizabeth, by nie odbierać jej nadziei. Jeszcze nie przeszła do kolejnego etapu.

- Tęsknię za mamą.

Doskonale ją rozumiałam.

- Ja też tęsknię za swoją mamą – powiedziałam przymykając oczy. W taj chwili naprawdę się cieszyłam, że zmodyfikowałam swoim rodzicom pamięć. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że żaden śmierciożerca nie zorientował się, co się stało z moimi rodzicami. - Jesteś głodna? - zapytałam, by

odciągnąć od niej myśli o rodzicach. Nie ma nic gorszego niż rozmyślanie o najbliższych.

- Trochę – odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu.

- Wieczorem postaram się zrobić coś do jedzenia – mruknęłam czując paraliż lewej nogi. Cholerny cruciatus. Poczułam jak krew napływa mi do ust – znów przegryzłam wargę. - Elizabeth, postaraj się zasnąć – powiedziałam czując, że zbliża się czas obchodów lochów. Bezpieczniej było, kiedy się spało. Kto wie co tym razem wpadnie śmierciożercom do głowy? Bałam się o Elizabeth. To było jeszcze dziecko. Nie powinna była się tutaj znaleźć, a tym bardziej nie powinna była widzieć, co śmierciożercy wyrabiali z kobietami. Mnie samej było nie dobrze, kiedy byłam zmuszona do wysłuchiwania tego... tego _wszystkiego. _Pamiętam jak po pierwszym gwałcie na jednej z niewolnic wymiotowałam przez dwie godziny.

Nie! Elizabeth z pewnością nie powinna widzieć takich rzeczy.

Zamknęłam oczy, ale nie zasnęłam. Musiałam być czujna. Jako jedyna z okołu pięćdziesięciu osób w tym lochu musiałam mieć pewność, że żyję jeszcze wśród ludzi, a nie zwierząt.

Nie musiałam długo czekać na śmierciożerców. Nie minęła godzina, jak usłyszałam skrzeczące głosy kłócących się mężczyzn. Merlinie, pomyślałam w myśli, oby to nie trwało długo.

Jeden z oblechów przeklął wchodząc do lochu. Wcale mu się nie dziwiłam – z pewnością też nie byłabym w stanie wytrzymać tego smrodu. Zza pół przymkniętych powiek obserwowałam, to co się działo w lochu.

- Phoenix, streszczaj się – zawołał śmierciożerca stojący w drzwiach. - Kurwa, jak tu jebie – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do swojego towarzysza.

Prychnęłam w myśli. David Phoenix przychodził tutaj w jednym celu. Zamknęłam oczy. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć.

- Stara zdechła – usłyszałam grubiański głos śmierciożercy, który musiał kopnąć ciało panny Frish, bo usłyszałam jak coś uderza w ścianę. - Kurwa, nie chce mi się tego sprzątać. Zrobią to jutro.

- Phoenix, raz dwa!

- No dobra, dobra... - mruknął zbliżając się powoli w moim kierunku. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby, modląc się, żebym to nie była ja.

- Myślisz, że ta mała byłaby dobra? - zaśmiał się oblech do swojego towarzysza stojącego w drzwiach. - Zrobiłbym z niej tak szybko taką kurwekę, że nawet Czarny Pan byłby z niej zadowolony. Mała, ciasna... Co ty na to, Googs?

A więc towarzyszem Phoenixa był Luke Googs, śmierciożerca, który przez większą część swojego życia pracował w Ministerstwie Magii jako pachołek Berty Jorkins w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Mały i chuderlawy tchórz. Sama się zdziwiłam, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać chciał mieć w swojej armii kogoś takiego niezdarnego jak Googs.

- Gówniara? - zapytał drżącym głosem. - Wszystko mi jedno. Rób co chcesz, byle szybko.

Usłyszałam, jak śmierciżerca mruknął do siebie „Gówniara kiedy indziej" po czym skierował kroki ku grupie kobiet, które spały obok mnie.

- TY! - warknął Phoenix kopiąc jedną z nich. - Na kolana!

Kątem prawego oka dostrzegłam, jak jedna z nich wykonuje polecenie. Trzęsąc się z próbowała utrzymać się na kolanach, ale nie miała siły. Jej długie skołtunione włosy sięgały już ziemi. Kiedyś z pewnością musiała być atrakcyjną blondynką.

- Co się trzęsiesz, dziwko?! - warknął Phoenix. Usłyszałam jak rozpina metalowe zapięcie skórzanego paska. Dziewczyna zaczęła wydawać z siebie dźwięki, które były protesty. Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się rubasznie. - Zaraz sobie pojęczysz, dziwko. Ssij!

Zaczęłam powtarzać w myśli przepis na eliksir wielosokowy, by zagłuszyć to, co działo się w lochu. Niestety, ale nic nie było w stanie zagłuszyć uniesień Phoenixa, który nie opierał się przy penetracji ust biednej blondynki. Poczułam jak łzy zbierają mi się pod powiekami. Nie mogłam znieść tego, że ten obleśny typ bezkarnie zeszmacił dziewczynę. Z drugiej strony cieszyłam się, że to nie byłam ja.

- Googs, chodź tutaj! - zawołał zasapany Phoenix. - Dziwka jest dobra!

Nie musiał mu dwa razy powtarzać. Nie musiałam mieć otwartych oczu, by wiedzieć, że drugi śmierciożerca patrząc na towarzysza zdążył narobić sobie ochoty. Chwilę później przez lochy przedarł się dziki ryk drugiego oblecha.

Poczułam jak Elizabeth zaciska swoją dłoń na moim nadgarstku. O nie! Merlinie, niech ona tego nie słucha!

Kiedy dwaj śmierciożercy opuścili nasz loch spenetrowana kobieta zaniosła się głuchym jękiem, który przerodził się w niemy szloch. Nie miałam siły, by na nią spojrzeć. W głowie miałam mętlik.

- Chciałabym umrzeć – wyszeptała martwym tonem Elizabeth. - Chcę umrzeć.

Nie miałam odwagi przyznać jej racji. Nie mogłam powiedzieć jej, że marzę o tym samym.

Musiałam ją przekonać do tego, że trzeba walczyć, by zmienić naszą pozycję. By wyzwolić świat z rąk Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

- Nie mów tak. Nasza śmierć nie pomoże innym w wyzwoleniu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od Autora: Kolejny rozdział NwG. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę utrzymany w poprzednim klimacie :) Życzę Wam miłej lektury (o ile TO może być w jakikolwiek sposób miłe) i zachęcam do komentowania. Albo niekomentowania. Jak kto woli. Ta część jest niezbetowana, więc jakiekolwiek poprawki pojawią się dopiero na dniach. Zależało mi żebyście dostali ten tekst dziś :)**_

* * *

Nie musiałam otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć, co się działo dookoła mnie. Jeden z dwóch śmierciożerców tuż obok mnie sapał podczas gdy jakaś biedna kobieta zanosiła się niemym płaczem. Lekko uchyliłam powieki, by sprawdzić, która zmiana dzisiaj miała dyżur. Śmierciożerca znajdujący się obok mnie nazywał się Greenwitch. Był nowy. Zawsze wykorzystywał nas seksualnie. A potem biczował tak długo, aż całe ciało całkowicie pokryte krwią.

Tak też było i tym razem.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później dwaj śmierciożercy zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi lochu odetchnęłam z ulgą. Otworzyłam oczy i obróciłam się w stronę zmasakrowanego ciała kobiety, które leżało niedaleko mnie. Z żalem przesunęłam się w jej stronę, by sprawdzić, jak wielkie miała obrażenia. Westchnęłam. Nie oddychała. Mając nadzieję, że nie umarła pochyliłam się nad nią i, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się wykorzystać swoje magiczne zdolności, wypowiedziałam w myśli zaklęcie. Przeklęłam w duchu widząc, że nie podziałało. Po kilkunastu kolejnych minutach miałam ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że jej już nic nie pomoże. Tak bardzo chciałabym być na jej miejscu.

- Hermiono? - usłyszałam zachrypnięty głos Elizabeth.

- Tak? - wychrypiałam wracając na swoje miejsce. W duchu odmówiłam modlitwę za jej duszę, mając nadzieję, że tam, gdzie teraz się znajdowała było jej znacznie lepiej.

Elizabeth miała zamknięte oczy, ale nie musiała ich otwierać. Wiedziałam, że miała przekrwione białka od płaczu.

- Dlaczego oni to robią? - zapytała cicho.

Westchnęłam.

- Oni nas nienawidzą – wychrypiałam, co było godne z prawdą. - Robią wszystko, by nas upokorzyć.

Przez chwilę Elizabeth wyglądała tak, jakby biła się z własnymi myślami. Była odważna. Gdybym ja w jej wieku musiała przeżywać to co ona, to z pewnością bym tego nie wytrzymała psychicznie. Nie wiedziałam, w jaki sposób jej pomóc.

- Czy to boli? - wyszeptała, ale zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć dobiegł nas zachrypnięty głos z drugiego końca lochu.

- Strasznie! Nie ma gorszego bólu niż ten, który zadają nam w ten sposób śmierciożercy. Nawet cruciatus nie boli tak bardzo jak gwałt.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Wiedziałam, że ten zachrypnięty głos należał do Penelopy Clearwater. Prawdziwej Penelopy.

Penelopa Clearwater w czasach Hogwartu słynęła z tego, że umawiała się z wieloma chłopakami. Wśród chłopców zawsze była tą, która chętnie _dawała._ Zawsze się zastanawiałam, dlaczego ktoś taki jak Percy Weasley był zainteresowany dziewczyną, która za jego plecami zdradzała go z innymi uczniami. Zwykle ze ślizgonami.

Teraz, kiedy zorientowałam się, że Penelopa była wtrącona do tego samego lochu co ja, zrozumiałam dlaczego szmalcownicy nie uwierzyli mi, gdy podałam fałszywą tożsamość.

- To prawda? - usłyszałam ciche pytanie.

Co mogłam powiedzieć? Wiedziałam, że najgorszym przeżyciem w życiu kobiety jest gwałt. Dziękowałam losowi, że do tej pory mnie nie spotkało. Chociaż spodziewałam się, że wcześniej czy później któryś ze śmierciożerców będzie mi chciał zrobić krzywdę, miałam nadzieję, że do tej pory Harry'emu uda się pokonać Voldemorta. Albo udałoby mi się umrzeć.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam.

Elizabeth otworzyła oczy. Była przerażona.

Nagle usłyszałyśmy ciche pojękiwanie z drugiego końca lochu. Instynktownie odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę i niemal natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Po chwili zrozumiałam co tam się działo: jakiś skrzat, za zgodą śmierciożerców, zajmował się jedną z najbardziej otępionych kobiet. Zagryzłam wargi, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że one wszystkie cierpiały tylko z powodu chorych poglądów Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać! Coraz głośniejszy chropowaty skrzek skrzata sprawiał, że pragnęłam ogłuchnąć, by nie musieć tego słyszeć. Na samą myśl o tym, co działo się w tamtej części lochu było mi niedobrze. To było takie obrzydliwe!

- Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję – dobiegł mnie głos Penelopy.

- Oni nic ci nie zrobią, Elizabeth – zwróciłam się ponownie do Elizabeth spokojnym głosem, żeby ją uspokoić, a zarazem oderwać myśli od coraz głośnjszego skrzeku skrzata. - Nie bój się, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. Nic ci nie mogą zrobić. A tak poza tym – dodałam czując, że za bardzo nadwyrężam struny głosowe – zapamiętaj sobie, że ja nigdy nie pozwolę im ciebie skrzywdzić.

Z wysiłkiem ignorowałam dźwięki dochodzące z tamtej części lochu. Zacisnęłam wargi i kilka razy odetchnęłam, na tyle, na ile pozwoliło mi powietrze. Ponownie zwróciłam się do Elizabeth:

- Musimy wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nic nam się nie stanie. Zobaczysz, nim się obejrzymy Harry uratuje świat czarodziejów. Już niedługo wszyscy będziemy wolni, a ci wszyscy śmierciożercy trafią do Azkabanu i już nigdy z niego nie wyjdą.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, ale wyczułam, że nie do końca mi wierzyła. Zamknęłam oczy i westchnęłam. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że było nas dwie.

* * *

Obudziło mnie głośne postukiwanie kajdan tuż przy moim uchu, które było nie do zniesienia. Dopiero później dotarło do mnie, że coś musiało się stać, gdyż w lochu nie było dwóch śmierciożerców, tylko znacznie więcej. Spróbowałam otworzyć oczy, by móc cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale nie dałam rady znieść oślepiającego światła, które niemalże zgwałciło moje źrenice w momencie, w którym lekko uchyliłam powieki. Zadrżałam i niemal instynktownie chwyciłam drżącą Elizabeth za rękę. Natychmiast poczułam jak moje ciało przeszywa niesamowity ból, będący efektem cruciatusa. Mimowolnie jęknęłam zwracając na siebie uwagę śmierciożerców.

Usłyszałam powolne kroki śmierciożercy zbliżającego się w moją stronę.

- No, proszę, proszę... Kogo mu tu mamy? – głos, który mnie dobiegł sprawił, że ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Pokonując drżenie całego ciała ścisnęłam mocnej Elizabeth za rękę. - Jak mniemam, panno Granger, ma się pani nadzwyczaj dobrze. Gdyby była taka łaskawa i otworzyła swoje oczy, wiedziałaby pani, że pani... hmm... towarzyszki nie mają się tak dobrze jak pani.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, kiedy różdżka Lucjusza Malfoya dotknęła mojego policzka i zaczęła się zsuwać w dół, aż zatrzymała się na moim gardle. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby, by nie krzyknąć z przerażenia... Skoro miał mnie zabić, to chociaż chciałam mu spojrzeć w oczy, zanim to by zrobił, ale w tej sytuacji byłam na przegranej pozycji. I on o tym doskonale wiedział.

- Nic mi pani nie odpowie? - zapytał Malfoy z udawanym zaskoczeniem. - Wydawało mi się, że „najmądrzejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny Rawenclaw" wykaże się elokwencją w każdej sytuacji. Chociaż – dodał pogardliwym tonem – chyba wcale się pani nie dziwię. Przecież pani nie jest _prawdziwą _czarownicą.

Usłyszałam śmiech z głębi lochu. Śmierciożercy bacznie obserwowali to, co robił Lucjusz Malfoy.

Poczułam jak krew płynie szybciej w moich żyłach. Zabolało mnie to. Nie zamierzałam jednak pozwalać im na to, by mnie upokarzać bez względu na to, czy mieli nade mną władzę czy też nie.

- Prawdziwy czarodziej to człowiek, który kieruje się w swoim życiu wartościami, a nie krwią, panie Malfoy – wychrypiałam nie otwierając oczu. Nie musiałam tego robić, by wiedzieć, że śmierciożerca patrzy na mnie z mieszaniną kpiny i pogardy. Doskonale znałam ten wyraz twarzy. Niejednokrotnie Draco Malfoy obdarzał mnie podobnym spojrzeniem. No, ale w końcu miał to po tatusiu.

- Raz gryfonka, zawsze gryfonka? - usłyszałam z zaskoczeniem szczery śmiech śmierciożercy. - Panno Granger – dodał zwracając się do mnie, jak do dziecka – czy pani naprawdę nadal wyznaje te bzdurne zasady Dumbledore'a po tym, co panią tutaj spotkało? A może – dodał, kiedy poczułam jego chłodny oddech tuż przy uchu – pani jeszcze tutaj nic nie spotkało, prócz kilku cruciatusów? Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie ulżył sobie z pani pomocą?

Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać drżenia warg, kiedy usłyszałam to pytanie. Na dodatek poczułam jak jakiś kwas podszedł mi do gardła, gdy mokry palec Lucjusza Malfoya dotknął moich spierzchniętych warg. Mocniej zacisnęłam zęby.

- Panno Granger, proszę otworzyć usta – wyszeptał mi do ucha tak, że ledwo sama go usłyszałam. Kiedy nic nie zrobiłam poczułam jak mimowolnie wykonuję to polecenie. Rzucił na mnie imperiusa. - Dobrze – mruknął, widząc, że zaklęcie działa. - A teraz ssij, dziecko, ssij...

Przez chwilę, trwającą chyba wieczność robiłam to, co mi kazał. W międzyczasie jednak próbowałam zebrać w sobie siły, by móc oprzeć się zaklęciu. Jak to było na zajęciach u Szalonookiego Moody'ego? A w zasadzie u Barty'ego Croucha, podającego się za Moody'ego... Pomyśleć o czymś dobrym i...

- Kruwa! - warknął Lucjusz Malfoy wyciągając rękę. Z dumą poczułam smak krwi. Udało mi się go ugryźć.

Ciężki oddech Lucjusza Malfoya uświadomił mnie, że nie postąpiłam dobrze. Przekonało mnie to, co usłyszałam później.

- Messer, bierzcie tamte cztery. Idą do Gehenny. A ty, Antonin – zwrócił się chwilę później do innego śmierciożercy– wychłostaj ją.

- Ma umrzeć? - usłyszałam głos, który z pewnością należał do Dołohowa.

- Nie – odpowiedział powoli. - Utrzymaj ją przy życiu, ale nie opieraj się. Ma tę chłostę zapamiętać do końca życia. Jak już będzie po wszystkim zabierz ją do Gehenny. Tam dalej będę wiedział co z nią zrobić.

Przerażona słuchałam jak śmierciożercy z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i kilkoma kobietami wychodzą z lochu pozostawiając w nim Dołohowa. Puściłam rękę Elizabeth, która nadal mocno mnie trzymała. Nie chciałam, żeby to widziała. Po krótkiej chwili udało mi się wyciągnąć rękę z jej uścisku. Z bijącym sercem czekałam na to, co się za chwilę stanie.

Zaklęcie rzucone na mnie sprawiło, że znalazłam się przywiązana w pozycji leżącej do jakiegoś kamienia. Dołohow zdarł ze mnie odzienie, w które byłam ubrana. Naga leżałam na tym kamieniu, który wbijał mi się w moje żebra oczekując na pierwszy cios.

Pierwsze uderzenie pojawiło się tak nagle, że nawet nie zdążyłam się zorientować kiedy nastało drugie. Przy trzecim jęknęłam z bólu, a gdy czwarte uderzenie bata spotkało się z moją skórą z mojego gardła wydobył się głośny krzyk, który niemal natychmiast wymieszał się z przerażającym śmiechem Dołohowa.


End file.
